Deterioration and Redemption
by collegegeek09
Summary: Jimmy Neutron moved away from Retroville six years ago and now his dad has decided to move him back, but a  lot can happen in six years.  Jimmy is not the way Cindy remembers him to be, but will they pick up where they left off or really become enemy.
1. Preface

Deterioration and Redemption

**Few things: Hello, this is my first fanfiction in almost 6 years. For some reason I only Love Jimmy Neutron fics. I have been trying to find one to read but wasn't satisfied so I made my own. Sort of got the idea from a JN fic a billion years ago, I can't find it so I'm making one up with sort of the same concept but all of my ideas. This is the preface, This is only to give you some background, these events in this preface are only here to give you a feel of the characters past, the whole story won't be this dark I can almost promise you that. I plan to update once a week….don't know how well that will work out. ENJOY R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron**

**Preface: Freedom **

Today is the day. The day where he will get his fresh start, or at least that's what his father, psychologist, and parole officer have been saying for the past month in preparation for today. He starts to ponder about the feeling of the day, noting that the weather isn't particularly cheerful for such a "happy" day. The air is actually quiet morbid, there was a slight drizzle surrounded by gloomy grey skies. There was even a chill that ironically yet oddly filled the late July air. As he stood in the square dark room he wasn't sure if he was ready to leave, or a good idea at that. He knew that his father planned to move them again, to a new place, but he wasn't sure where. Maybe he was better off being imprisoned for the rest of his life, he thought he deserved that where he is far away from society. 'I am not good' he thought heavily.

"I said takeoff your shoes!"

He looked at the large guard; he then realized had been trying to communicate with him to take off his black work sneakers for some time now but had snapped into a train of deep thought. He has been doing that a lot lately.

"Yea I know the routine Bill" He took off the sneakers and went through the security and final weapon check. He wondered if it was a bad thing that he knew the guards by first name. "Bill is it really necessary to weapon check me on my way out of Juvy? Doesn't that contradict the whole purpose of my isolation from society these past two months?"

"It's officer Rogers to you and don't be a smart ass James. We can't risk you trying to release your buddies by stealing our keys….like last time."

"Good times huh Bill?" He looked at the guard with a big wise ass smirk on his face.

"I'm not going to tell you again James you address me by officer Rogers or you will be here for another two months"

"It's going to be really boring around here without me Officer Rogers" He said sarcastically, but he truly didn't want to leave the detention facility, it was better to be watched then to be left alone with himself.

After he was done being thoroughly checked by his friend Bill, he was lead to the front gate where he could see a Uhal truck waiting outside for him with his father waiting in the driver's seat. It was no surprise to the young man that his father sent the Parole officer to check him out of the Juvenile Detention Facility. He and his dad don't really get along very well since the accident almost six years ago.

"Alright you are free to go young man" Bill released him from the handcuffs and handed him his wallet and a stack of cloths which is all he came in with. As James reached for the cloths Bill advised him "James, stay out of trouble. You are going to be eighteen soon, your Juvy days are over."

"I'm going to miss you too Bill" James joked and gave Officer Bill Rogers a big bear hug "Hope you get that promotion and I'll see you in the big house" he winked and started to walk towards the moving truck. But he knew that the guard was right, he has been to Juvy so many times that it was probable that the judge in this new city won't be so nice and send him to prison.

"It's Officer Rogers!" Bill called as he closed the big Iron gates behind James.

James stood in front of the gates waiting for Marcus his parole officer to be done talking to the Warden. They were in hushed whispers, probably letting Marcus know that he was waste and should just be locked up James thought. He wasn't fond of this warden, but then again who likes the person trying to hold you down. It was obvious he wasn't a fan of the law, but the law has never been on his side so he has given up trying to be good years ago. After about five more minutes Marcus walked towards James to escort him to the truck.

"He didn't want to get me himself huh? Why didn't he just let me stay the four extra months like the judge suggested instead of being followed by you all the time?" Marcus has been his Parole officer since he was fifteen, and he liked him but he didn't find his father's plan very logical. To get him out early to run away

"Your dad does care about you James. He is doing what he thinks is best for you. He misses you." He said strongly but James could feel his sincerity.

"No Marcus he misses the old me. You and I both know I will never be good enough for him" James finished his sentence right before he opened the passenger door to the truck.

"Don't forget Ill let you two settle into your house and Ill check up on James in one week." He directed that to His father. "That's next Monday, do you think you can stay out of trouble for 7 days?" That was at James.

"I love challenges" He slammed the door and sunk into the seat. "So dad, where we going today? Indiana, New Mexico, I hear Alabama has good weather this time of year."

His father answered with one word never looking his son's eyes. "Retroville"

James nearly choked on his breath. "What the Fuck dad!"

His dad now turned to look at him "Don't have that tone with me Jimmy. I think we need something familiar. Maybe it will be good for us, like a redo of the past six years."

Jimmy sat in silence; he knew this was a bad idea. So much pain was left in that town. He could see however that his dad was trying to reconcile their relationship. It comforts him that he still calls him Jimmy. He hates his nickname and no one calls him that anymore. He dropped it because it wasn't hardcore enough for the streets, but the fact that his dad won't let go his little boy allows James to control his reality. He thinks that he will humor his dad's plan, who knows maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. He pops in his head phones to his ipod that was waiting for him in the cup holder and turns up the volume to his favorite Avenged Sevenfold record.

**Okay so I should have said this in the beginning but right now it's Rated T I plan to keep it that way but I will use language, violence and some intimate scenes if you tell me to change the rating I will. I hope you are all interested, it's not your typical happy story, I'm into the dark angst kind of stories. Please Read and Review. If you have ideas let me know this is fanfiction, stories of our favorites made up by us so I'm open to ideas. And I won't usually do long Author notes. **

**And Just so I make sure you Review I will do a Random Question at the end of every story. While you answer it you might as well review. Be creative ;) **

**So what is your favorite youtube video? **


	2. Chapter One: Rules are Meant to be Broke

**Hello, so took longer than a week. Get used to it. **__**I want you to read my story so I'll say what I need to at the end. Enjoy! **

Chapter One: Rules are Meant to be Broken: Part 1

It was the weekend right before school started and like most Saturday nights in Retroville there were at least three huge house parties, since there is nothing else to do in that town. Cindy Vortex-Davis was at Charlie Emilio's house, he throws the loudest, craziest, and most of the Retroville house parties. She was escorted by her best friend Sheen Estevez and her on-again, off-again…..on again boyfriend Nick. They've been that way since the 8th grade and this time they broke up in the beginning of the summer but recently decided to see each other again. Cindy frequently wondered why they even bother; they have nothing in common anymore, assuming they even did in the first place. Cindy walked around the party by herself sipping her beer. She looked around the party watching Nick flirt with girls (nothing unusual) in miniskirts, sexy heels, or shirts that were too small. Cindy had an attractive figure, very curvy with a small waste, but she felt she didn't live up to the standards of "hot" that her high school had established. This was a reason why she had quit cheerleading her sophomore year. She continued to quietly walk around in her bell-bottom jeans, sneakers, neutral make-up, RHS t-shirt, and her favorite grey sweater. Her hair up it her infamous high pony tail, yet almost every guy at the party would stare at her because she was genuinely attractive. Cindy however believes it's because she is the odd ball.

Cindy couldn't say she had a horrible summer, but it wasn't too eventful either. The first half of the summer Sheen was in Spain visiting his family and her other friend and Sheen's girlfriend Libby was on a six week vacation in Europe and left two weeks after Sheen left. Cindy simply had a very lonely summer which is why she assumes she keeps going back to Nick. He isn't a perfect boyfriend, or even a good one, but he always seems to be there. It's like they have this mutually agreement to use each other for a person to talk to, sex, and a distraction from whatever is happening in their lives. She just wishes she had some more excitement in her life. She mindlessly continued to sip the bitter and cheap beer as while everyone else at the party was yacking about their vibrant summer vacations, even Sheen was mingling with fellow party go-ers. He was the one who dragged her to this party she didn't want to go to in the first place. She just stood there trying to make out what song Charlie was playing at his turntables under at the loud chatter and yelling from the partiers.

"CINDY! OHHHH CINDYYYYYY!" Cindy turned around with a smile which quickly disappeared. "I'm so happy to see you. How are you? I missed you so much this summer." She knew exactly who that obnoxiously high pitched squeal was before she even turned completely around. It was Brittany Newton, the biggest slut in school that feels that she can sleep with everyone's boyfriends and still be the most popular whore. Cindy hates her.

"BRITTANY! Darling I'm great I missed you too" Ashley and Cindy kissed eachothers cheek. "How was your summer?" Although Cindy knew she didn't have to ask Brittany about her summer, she was probably already going to brag about it.

"Just fabulous, thanks for asking" They just smiled at each other than Brittany continued. "My family and I went to Italy for a month and I met the most wonderful guy" No surprises to Cindy there "He was from Germany, tall, 25, rich and so sexy. He name was Rick. I think I'm in love."

"I don't think it's that romantic that you met a German guy in Italy" Cindy interrupted with her wise comment. Brittany stared at her annoyed and continued.

"Every night he would come get me from my hotel and we rode on his motorcycle…"

"In Italy they're mopeds"

"Whatever. Like I was saying every night he would come get me from my hotel and we would ride on his moped and we went to the hippest parties and bars, and stayed up still the sun came up making beautiful love." Brittany sighed at her own pathetic memory.

"That's so cool your parents let you run around a foreign country with a strange guy." Cindy said with a fake excited attitude in which Brittany believed Cindy actually cared about her story.

"No silly pants!" Brittany said jokingly and excitedly "I snuck around…."

"We'll you are SO good at that" that was meant to be rude but Brittany took at is a joke.

"You are so funny. I had the most perfect summer. So girly, how was your summer? What did you do?" It was the dreaded question that Cindy knew was coming. She hated that question almost more than she hated Brittany. That question was an excuse for people like her to brag about their perfect lives and know that the other person who has to listen to the nonsense lives suck but just want to hear them say it. Brittany waited anxiously for an answer. "I heard you and Nick broke up again…."

"Yea, um, we didn't, I mean we did but we're….I had a fantastic summer Brit."

"Really," Brittany seemed disappointed so she asked more meaningless questions. "What did you do?" Cindy was tired of this 'I'm better then you game' this girl was playing with her.

"I had fun, oh look I'm out of beer I should go get more it was wonderful, just WONDERFUL, catching up with but I'm REALLY thirsty. See you on Monday" Before Brittany could answer Cindy had already walked away. She secretly gave herself a pat on the back for talking to that slut without using any verbal slander or violent attacks towards her. However, now she feels more depressed than she usually did, and more alone. Fortunately five more cups of beer fixed that problem straight way.

**SO I do have more written for the chapter like two more pages worth, but I feel the urge to stop here. I will update quicker because I already have more written. I wanted to use this chapter to introduce you to Cindy and her personality and life. If you are confused about some things and want to know why her last name is Davis, or why Sheen is her best friend or what this has to do with the story at all. GOOD. That's what I was going for. I'm so excited to write the second part of this chapter. I will take questions, comments, concerns. I have a lot of the story in my head but I'm still open to ideas. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Random Question: Who is your favorite JN Character to read/write about and why? **


	3. JIMMY NEUTRON'S RULES TO

OKAY so I know I said I had the next chapter written out and ready to type. That was true but…..I all of a sudden got very busy with summer session courses and now fall courses. I have been writing down the story so please loyal readers don't leave me. I'm getting anxious to post and update you all so I have written down this extra special little piece for the story as a teaser to get you excited. ENJOY :)

* * *

><p>Jimmy Neutron wrote a list of rules to live bye after his mother died about 6 years ago. He lives and follows them every day and has come accustomed to NOT breaking any. These rules are for his own personal legal and social benefit. He bases his life around this structured list to ensure the safety of himself.<p>

**JIMMY NEUTRON'S RULES OF "NON-COMMITMENT"**

1.)Never, EVER, reveal to ANYONE how mom died.

2.)It is unnecessary to tell a potential one night stand your name.

3.)The above includes phone number, email, home address, or any other method of possible future contact.

4.)If it can be avoided don't remember potential one night stand's name. Un-necessary.

5.)…Don't make future contact with said girl. **EVER**

6.)Don't let any potential one night stand meet dad.

7.)One night stand may not sleep over or sleep in same bed as me for matter. May give her false pretenses that I'm actually interested in her.

8.)Wear Protection….If you remember….

9.)Don't sleep with same girl more than once!

10.)Feelings don't exist so don't talk about them.

11.)No such thing as "friends", only people that get me what I need to get by.

12.)You are not smart so don't put your two-sense into anything. That causes conversations.

13.)Keep to yourself at school. No need for major interaction.

14.)PASS school/ Don't get below a C in a class.

15.)Live and follow **ALL**of these rules at all times. No exceptions!

16.)DO NOT GET ATTACHED TO ANYONE!

On the back side of that page in his journal his psychiatrist made him start was another separate list that he had made. A list just incase he broke one of the above rules.

**JIMMY NEUTRON'S RULES TO "COMMITMENT"**

1.)If by chance you fall in love….always say "I love you", treat her right, and tell her all your secrets.

SIDE NOTE: If this happens I am SOL (Shit out-of Luck)

* * *

><p>SOOOOO….. this is a teaser more to come of the story I PROMISE and SWEAR to the Jimmy Neutron God! xoxo<p> 


End file.
